Talk:Ezra Bridger vs Ahsoka Tano/@comment-24698450-20161020034853/@comment-24698450-20161113024044
Wrong. Ezra got his ass kicked by the Grand Inquisitor a lot, and it was Kanan who ultimately defeated him. Adn again, Ezra was getting his ass handed to him by Darth Vader only to get saved by Kanan again. Then they had to retreat or else they would have died. Really, there are three categories that need to be judged when pitting Force users against each other: physicality, Force powers, and dueling skills. Physicality: This goes to Ahsoka. Yes, I can agree that Ezra is the stronger of the two, but that's not going to save him against Ahsoka. She'd be too fast for him to get a good blow in. Not to mention, Ahsoka has better spacial awareness due to her natural biology. This awareness would be crucial to success in any duel. In addition, Ahsoka can handle herself against Ezra's strength anyway, since she is not made of glass. Not to mention, she did defeat several Mandalorians without her lightsabers once, piercing their thick armor that could withstand blaster fire. So Ahsoka wins the physicality round. Force Powers: This round comes closer, but it still goes to Ahsoka. Her use of the Force was very combat-centric, and she was able to telekinetically grip different opponents, from battle droids to Trandoshans. She's also landed Force pushes on both the likes of Ventress and Grievous, both of whom make the Inquisitor look like a joke in comparison. Even now, Ezra would never have a hope of even landing a single hit on those two before he gets sliced to pieces. And when you couple her strength in the Force with her natural spacial awareness, it's game over for Ezra, because Ahsoka will have more options to dictate the terms of the fight. Dueling Skills: This one easily goes to Ahsoka. Her skill with the lightsaber is more practiced and refined. Her training came from the Chosen One Anakin Skywalker, one of the most talented lightsaber duelists of the time. His teachings were instrumental to how she developed her fighting style. In addition, anakin came from a line of strong lightsaber duelists, learning from Obi-Wan Kenobi, who learned from Qui-Gon Jinn, who learned from Count Dooku, who learned from Master Yoda. Ahsoka became highly skilled in the fourth lightsaber form, which is all about powerful dueling and using every part of your body as a weapon. Ezra won't just have to deal with Ahsoka's skills with the lightsaber, but also her skills in emplying physical attacks into her fighting sequence, which would be too much for Ezra. Ahsoka would also gain experience from fighting alongside multiple Jedi Masters, which would include Luminara Unduli and Aayla Secura. Ezra, on the other hand, started his training from Kanan, who was out of practice by the time they first met and not as well refined. Ahsoka, on the other hand, learned well from all these masters and became one of the most refined Jedi apprentices during the Clone Wars.] Conclusion: Ezra is child's play compared to Ahsoka. He does have the strength advantage and would be able to contend with her Force powers to a moderate degree, but those are his only advantages. His best bet would be to try and overcome Ahsoka quickly before she can overwhelm his defenses, but that is not likely to happen due to Ahsoka's more refined style and better spacial awareness. With all that being said, I realize I amy not change your mind, and I don't care if I do or not, but I am going to stand by my opinion that you seriously flunked on this match. Ezra simply does not completely compare to Ahsoka, who has been more and fought opponents of greater skill than the ones Ezra had, and this was often when he had help from Kanan. Ahsoka's natural biology, better developed strength in the Force, and more practiced fighting style would give her a 9/10 majority victory over Ezra. Case closed.